


that detail outside ourselves

by crookedspoon



Series: 100 Shall Be the Number [31]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Community: femslash100, Community: fic_promptly, Cosplay, Drabble, Gen, Hiding, International Fanworks Day 2015, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all the work she has put into her cosplay, Misa can't even show it off now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that detail outside ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompts "Death Note: Misa/Halle - search" at femslash100's [drabbletag 5](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/852173.html?thread=3516877#t3516877), and "Any, any, all dressed up and nowhere to go." at [fic-promptly](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/278127.html?thread=10319471#cmt10319471).

Through the blinds, Misa observes the tall blonde posted outside her apartment. She's inconspicuous enough, leaning against the brick walls as if she belonged here, talking on the phone, likely updating Near on Misa's whereabouts.

Damnit, she can't leave if she's being tailed. If the woman spots her leaving the house, not even Misa's wig will hide her.

She pounds the kitchen table in frustration. She's been so looking forward to admiring the costumes of the other fans at the concert and to showing off her own Mana cosplay. After all the work she's put into it. It isn't fair!


End file.
